take care
by Parii5
Summary: no summary just have a look.. wrote for someone...
1. Chapter 1

... boss tum chup chaap baith jao...

... mai nahi .. yaar mai bore ho raha hu...

... bore ho rahe to kya.. iska matlab tum apni health ko ignore karo ge..

... maine aisa kab kaha...

... lekin tumhari bato ka matlab to yahi tha na...

... muhe nahi pata bus mujhe yaha aur nahi baithna ... mai ja raha hu... trying to step down from bed...

... khabardar.. agar ek kadam bhi niche rakha to.. in fumming in anger... mai tumse kabhi bhi baat nahi karunga...

With this the person on bed become annoyed and in anger putted his foot back on bed with great force... which was before hanging down from bed because of his buddy's warning...

And a painful ahhh escaped from his mouth.. though he tried his hard not to show his pain but.. that pain was beyond his tolerating power...

While with ahhh other person got paniced .. and forward to bed .. with some words...

Person.. : Abhi kya hua ...? haan dard ho raha hai... annoyingly... who told u to throw ur foot on bed... see again it starts paining... some tears forms in his eyes...

Abhi .. : throw.. ? in confusion and pain in his voice... maine kab phenka apna pair...

Person... : aur nahi to kya ..? the way u kept ur foot ... usse rakhna nahi kehte .. phenkna hi kehte hai...

Abhi ..: tum kuch bhi bolo mujhe koi phark nahi parta... jab dekho order chalate rahte ho... aur to aur ACP sir bhi tumhari hi side lete hai...

Person.. : haan wo to lenge hi na... raising collars.. mai unka ladla beta jo hu..

Abhi .. : huh.. in annoying .. daya tum jao.. mujhe tumse koi baat nahi karni... trying to touch his foot as still its paining...

[note.. : 15 days before abhijeet's foot got badly hurt... and abhijeet is totally careless about it... do not taking medicines on time... not even proper rest... due to some urgent work daya also had to leave for an week...]

Daya .. : boss.. please yaar tum apna khayal kyu nahi rakhte... tumhe pata hai na... mai tumhhe takleef me nahi dekh sakta...

Pure 15 din ho gaye tumhari iss pair ki chot ko... ab tak to isse thek ho janna chahiye tha na... lekin dekho.. ye to thek hone ki wajh aur kharab ho gayi... mai 7 din ke liye chala kya gaya tumne to apna khayal hi rakhne band kar diya... dawaiya bhi nahi li.. aur to aur bureao bhi janne lage...

Interupted by abhijeet...

Abhi : haan to mai ghar pe baithe baithe bore ho raha tha... aur tum to jante ho na.. irritatetely... mujhse ye arram waram nahi hota... turning his face to other... so that his buddy couldn't see tears in his eyes.. which are formed because of unbearable pain... but can he..?

No .. nothing could be hide from daya's keen eyesight... one percent chances is there that sr inspector daya could miss but his bhai.. his buddy... no never ever...

He forward his hand and made abhi's face turn to him... those wet eyes from which pain is apparently seen ... pinched his heart... he composed himself and wiped off those tears gently... and said ...

Daya.. : boss .. acha i'm sorry... mai ab nahi daantunga tumhe... par yaar promise karo ab tum apni puri care karoge... abhi nodded... aur ruko mai abhi sumit se puchta hu tumhare iss pain ka kya karna hai...

He moved little far to talk sumit .. returned after couple of minutes...

Daya.. : boss khush khari hai...

Abhi .. : khush kharbri kya... ? kahi tune shadi karne ki to nahi than li... after a pause.. tum tension mat lo.. ladki mai dund lunga... daya smiled shyly...

Daya.. : kya boss... mai tu tumhari baat kar raha tha...

Abhi ... : kya meri... daya mai woo.. wooo...

Daya.. : arey boss.. wooo wooo nahi... mai to bol raha tha... sumit had given u permission to join bureao... abhijeet become.. extremly happy... itna bi khush hone ki baat nahi hai.. usne permission one week ke complete bed rest ke baad di hai.. aur agar tum regular apni medecines loge tb...

Abhijeet become sad.. and said.. one week... complete bed rest.. wo bhi wo disgiusting tables ..no ways...

Daya ... : politelty... boss dekho plzz... kya tum chahte ho ki mai bureao akele jau...

Abhi ...: daya par...

Daya... : promise boss mai tumhe bore nahi hone dunga... tum jo bologe wo karunga...

With last sentense of daya... a unknown glisten make a way in his eyes... daya noticed this but for a while ignored it... and added..

par for now.. forwarding his hand of medicine.. isse kha lo .. it will ease ur pain...

after making so many faces.. abhijeet gulped it down with the help of few sips of water... after that daya made him lay on bed comfortably... soon he dozed off..as daya very smartly added sleeping pill in it...

and sat beside him... ruffling his hair... and said...

daya... : mummered... boss.. tum humsha aisa hi hu karte ho... whenever i got ill or anything else happens with me... tum mujhe apne so called caring lectures sunate rahte ho...

daya don't do this.. don't do that...daya take ur medicines on time... , daya take proper rest... aur na jane kya kya... smiled...

in serious yet painful tone... par jab baat tumhari apni aati hai .. tab tum kyu itna careless ho jate ho... tum kyu nahi sochte tumhe takleef me dekhkar muhje kitni takleef hoti hai... tear rolled down from his eyes...

soon he aslo slept beside him... still his hand is on abhi's hair...

guyzz... i wrote this in one flow.. so please pardon me for any of my silly or big mistake... this is for someone .. who is exactly same as here in abhijeet... i guess she and my bhai came to know about that... yeah yeah she and he both are from our FF family...

i know u all are eagerly waiting for hunting memories... i lost myself in that... but i will surely update it... first i have to go from that all... and after that i wiill write further...

so dont be stressed.. i will be back...

thank you..

love u all ...

stay blessed...

keep smiling...

Sweetpari...


	2. Chapter 2

**This is not an update as i ended it... **

**Here as GD wanted me to reveal their name so...**

**That silly girl is non other than palak...**

**And he means my bhai is shilpam...**

**Both belongs to same category... and don't take medicines... bhai new poll kholu... batuu... chalo leaving u for this time lagli baarr... humm..**

**And palak she is the same girl... who hurt better say that broke her foot... so careless towards herself...**

**There is also one.. renu.. but she is a good girl... still i dont get any complain of her... she is recovering... she also injured herself ith her silly acts...**

**Hope god give them some sense...**

**Chalo now byee...**

**Thank you all...**

**Sweetparii...**


End file.
